Canes are well known in the prior art and are primarily used by elderly or disabled people. A conventional cane generally includes a cane shaft with a cane tip which may be made of resiliently deformable material attached to a lower end of the cane shaft, and a handle attached to an upper end of the cane shaft to provide a hand grip to a user. The hand grip is usually made of rigid material to enable the user to easily and securely grasp the handle. Elderly and disabled people may be somewhat unstable when walking and it is often difficult for them to securely grasp and hold onto a cane so it can be used in the intended fashion. In particular, a cane handle should meet the requirements of providing both a reliable hand grip which can be easily grasped and impact absorption when transferring loads. Those requirements however are not usually simultaneously met by conventional canes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide canes with more reliability and comfortableness.